School Fest
by PerkySunako
Summary: Just a light, feel good story. I suppose :)


School Fest

By Jeizu-chan

It was a bright sunny day at Hyotei Gakuen. Birds were chirping, the trees swayed smoothly with the wind. But everyone was heading for school. They all sighed as they entered, wishing that school will be canceled. The girls were glad to be there though; they get to see Atobe Keigo and the rest of the Hyotei Tennis Team.

The boys were too, they get to see Echizen Jeizu. Echizen Ryoma, Yuki and Ryoga's sister. Daughter of Samurai Nanjiro. Also very beautiful. With waist-long brown hair, fair skin and brown piercing eyes. She was also a model at Vogue magazine and is always invited at the Paris Fashion Week.

Everyone wanted to get close to her. Atobe once forced her on a date.

But she would usually dismiss the boys kindly. Or sometimes just ignore them. It seems that the tennis team boys were the lucky ones.

The only reason she went to Hyotei Gakuen is to meet the team. A rumor says that she went there because she's interested in Mukahi Gakuto, the redheaded acrobat of the tennis team. The school boys frowned at this. The school girls saw this as competition and were fuming with rage. The fangirls say she can get anyone she wants.

She has fanboys and girls. She is, as they say, the famous one in school.

Echizen Jeizu has a complicated personality, as do most girls. She's quiet at first, really quiet. But when you get to know her, you see that she's very playful and childish. And usually doesn't mind being un-ladylike.

Now she's part of the "gang." She hangs out with the regulars a lot. Giving more fuel to the fangirls' rage.

She let out a sigh as she looked out the window, wanting to go out and play. Yuushi, who was sitting beside her, poked her shoulder with his totem pole carving. She looked at him and he motioned for her to concentrate on what the teacher was saying. She sighed and nodded once.

As soon as the lunch-bell rang, she stood up. Yuushi stood up as well and they both left the classroom. Choutarou and Shishido, who just got out of class, joined them and headed to the cafeteria.

They could hear the chatter as they entered the lunchroom. Yuushi, Choutarou and Shishido took their trays and went in line to get their food.

She headed to the table where they all sit.

Jirou, Atobe, Hiyoshi and Kabaji on one side. And Gakuto and Taki on the other. She sat between Taki and Gakuto.

"Yo Jeizu," Gakuto greeted.

"Yo. So.. It's kind of surprising not to see any commotion on this table. You and Hiyoshi don't have anything to fight about?"

"It seems so," Hiyoshi was the one who responded.

"Hm.. sou ka," she replied.

Yuushi and the rest arrived. Yuushi sat beside Gakuto, followed by Choutarou and Shishido.

Jeizu opened her bento,

"Itadakimasu," then started to eat.

"Itadakimasu," they all said one by one. Except Jirou who was asleep as usual.

Everyone was eating.

Jeizu frowned at the silence, "Darn it, why's everyone so quiet?"

Yuushi smirked lightly, "That's odd, Jeizu, usually you would be the one who's most silent."

"What about Hiyoshi? Ne Hiyoshi, do you have anything to say about UFOs?" Jeizu said.

Hiyoshi looked up from his food, sort of surprised that she asked him about a topic.

"Um... not really. Oh, thanks by the way, for the copy of Ancient Aliens."

She sighed. "No problem. Glad you enjoyed it. Well I have a topic,"

Everyone looked at her to see what the topic was about,

"It's-" she was cut off when the principal's voice suddenly boomed through the speakers.

"Good afternoon min'na, as we all know, the School Festival is getting nearer. We know great ideas will be coming from each classroom this year. Ganbatte kudasai.

The prize this year for the winning classroom is no exams or tests for five months. The class can pick which month there will be no exams/tests for them. I wish you all a good day, that's all. Ah, also, the tennis team will be in charge of the closing event."

And with that the speaker turned off.

"What?! Why us?!" Gakuto stood up and asked no one.

Jeizu held back a laugh, "Good luck with that,"

"Don't think you're escaping from this, you're a part of the group so technically, you're part of the tennis team," he said.

"Even though you don't play tennis," Taki stated.

"Right, Atobe?" Gakuto looked at the captain.

Atobe was smirking, "For once, you're correct, Gakuto,"

"Wha..? No fair!" she pouted.

"Ha! So you have to help us with the closing event." Gakuto sat back down, satisfied.

She folded her arms, a come-back in her head. "No worries. With Yuushi's smart head, Atobe's.. riches and my imaginative mind, this will be a piece of cake!"

~A while later, at the clubroom~

"Waa... I can't think of anything," she sighed.

"Hahahah, is that your imaginative mind?" Gakuto shot at her.

"You're not helping either, Gakuto," Hiyoshi said.

"He's right," she said and stuck her tongue out.

Gakuto frowned. "Fine. I'll think,"

Hiyoshi scoffed, "Good luck with that."

"Yuushi, do you have any thoughts?" Jeizu turned to Yuushi.

Yuushi pushed up his glasses.

"Why not a fireworks show."

"Almost every school fest has a fireworks show at the end, ahn. Think of something else,"Atobe spoke.

"Yes, but with your financial support, we can make it more grand. Right? Or if you can't afford it, that's fine too," Jeizu shot at him.

Atobe scoffed, "Of course Ore-sama can afford it." he took out his phone and dialed a number.

Choutarou sweatdropped, "Jeizu-chan sure has a way with Atobe,"

Jeizu grinned proudly.

"It is done," Atobe closed his phone.

"Yay, go Atobe." Jeizu cheered lightly. "Now what else?"

"I thought that was it," Gakuto said. Everyone fell silent. The bell rung, signaling that everyone should go home now.

"...Well.. we can think of more stuff when we're well rested and at home." Jeizu said.

"She's right. Come on lets go," Shishido yawned lightly.

Choutarou nodded. "Hai."

The clubroom soon began to empty.

Atobe snapped his fingers, ordering Kabaji to pick up Jirou. Kabaji did as he was told.

"Careful with Jirou," Jeizu said.

They all left the room. Atobe got on his limousine, with Jirou already inside. Jeizu lightly waved goodbye to the limousine as it drove off.

"Atobe and Jirou sitting on a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g," she sang and walked home with Gakuto.

Gakuto always walked her home. She doesn't complain about it though, she likes the company. Slowly his feelings for her developed as he spent more time with her. Her feelings somehow stayed a little mutual. Until he grinned at her when he showed off his acrobatics in tennis. Almost everyone knows they like each other. No one bothers to say anything though. Thinking that the two already know.

While they were walking home, Jeizu heard faint barking. Not like the friendly inviting bark, more like, "get out of the way, a huge dog is coming." bark.

As Gakuto saw the large dog, he freaked out. But by instinct, he picked up Jeizu and jumped up high. Landing on a tree branch. The dog ran past them. Jeizu looked down at the dog.

"That was one large dog." she stated.

Gakuto nodded, making his hair bounce a bit. A light pink came upon her cheeks. Noticing that he's still carrying her, he jumped off the tree branch and gently let her down. They continued to walk to the Echizen household, their hands lightly bumping each other.

"Aah! What is he doing with you, Jeizu?!" Ryoga pointed to Gakuto as soon as he opened the door. Jeizu sweatdropped at her over-protective brother.

"Urusai," she told him. "Arigato Gak-kun, for taking me home. See you tomorrow then?"

He smiled, "No problem. Ja ne, Jeizu-chan," he replied then headed off.

Ryoga glared at him as he walked away.

"Ryoga-nii, will you please stop scaring all my friends that are boys." she said as she took off her shoes in the house.

"But I can't let anyone harm my princess. So I have to be protective," he pat her head. "And can't you have friends that are girls?"

"I thought I told you, I'm not a princess," she pouted as she put her shoes back in the small cabinet. "You know I don't like hanging out with girls that much. They're too.. girly. Aren't you afraid I'll get a girlfriend?" she grinned. "And how do you expect me to get a husband if you keep scaring them off." she smirked at that.

"Of course they're girly, they're girls! And oi, you're too young to be thinking about getting a husband. Or a girlfriend! Wait what am I saying. You're not a lesbian are you?"

"Who knows, I might be." she joked. "I'm fifteen. I'll think of anything I want," she walked to the living room. "Tadaima,"

He raised an eyebrow, "...Anything but husbands. Wait, not just anything. You know what I mean," he followed her.

"Okairi," Yuki, Ryoma's twin sister, greeted her.

"Hi Yuki. Yo ochibi," she messed his hair.

The tennis prodigy frowned at that, "Stop doing that,"

"Okairi. How's school?" Nanjiro asked, not really caring 'cause he's reading his "newspaper." Deciding to distract her father from the perverted magazine, she said,

"It's fine, nothing much happened. Oh, I got a boyfriend,"

Nanjiro ripped apart the newspaper, along with the magazine.

"YOU WHAT?!"

"Success," she fistpumped. "Kaa-san, oyaji's reading his magazines again,"

"Eh..? I-I am not!" he quickly picked up the ripped pieces of the magazine, attempting to hide it.

Yuki laughed. "Nee-chan wins again,"

"As always." Jeizu smirked, heading to the kitchen.

"Uh uh.. bath first before eating," Ryoga turned her around to the direction of the bathroom.

"But I'm hungryyy,"

"Then take a bath so you can eat,"

She frowned.

"Go on, get your butt in there." he said.

"Just my butt?" she grinned. Ryoga tossed a towel at her, making it land on her head.

~The next day at the clubroom~

"So, has anyone thought of anything?" Jeizu sat on the desk, looking around at everyone.

"Why don't we hire an amezaiku[1] sculptor?" Choutarou suggested.

She brightened at the idea, "Brilliant idea, Choutarou!" she mentally wrote that down. Choutarou smiled.

"Speaking of sculptures, Ore-sama has hired an ice sculptor to sculpt a large Hyotei Gakuen logo." Atobe smirked at his own brilliant idea.

"Sculptures, sculptor, sculpt.. blah. Tongue twister.." she said. "Great idea though. Yay, we're on a roll!" she clapped. "What else? Last one,"

Gakuto frowned, seeing that Choutarou and Atobe got a compliment from Jeizu. He searched his head for a brilliant, no, excellent idea.

Hiyoshi raised an eyebrow as he saw Gakuto who seemed to be deep in thought.

'That's new,'

"Aha! I got it!" Gakuto said excitedly. Everyone turned to him,

"Why don't we have a large cake made? A strawberry or chocolate cake. Or blueberry, blue for Hyotei, right?" he suggested.

Jeizu and Hiyoshi anime fell.

"Thinking with your sweet tooth, huh," Hiyoshi said.

Jeizu smiled and sweatdropped, "That sounds nice though,"

"You didn't let me finish! Why don't we put lots of Pocky in it and-"

"Have Ore-sama's face in the middle," Atobe smirked.

"No. We want people to eat the cake, not throw it in the trash," Jeizu scoffed.

"No one with the right mind would throw a cake away, especially with Ore-sama's face on it. Ore-sama's face will be the perfect center-piece."

"Hey, this is a School Fest. Not a Monkey King Festival." Jeizu and Atobe started arguing once again.

Everyone chuckled lightly. It's a usual sight for them.

"Oh shut up, Gakuto still has something to say," Jeizu folded her arms.

"You know Ore-sama's face is the perfect center-piece. Don't deny it," he said.

She rolled her eyes, "If you say so, Narcissus. So, what were you saying, Gakuto?"

Gakuto blinked,

"Wait, now you made me forget!" he frowned.

Everyone, well almost everyone sweatdropped.

"Gomene," she smiled apologetically. Then a thought entered her head, "I got an idea! But it's a surprise, muahahahaa,"

"What's with you and evil laughs," Shishido raised an eyebrow,

"It adds more drama," she simply said.

~End of the Day~

Everyone started to walk home. Jeizu took Yuushi's wrist, holding him back for a while, whispering something to him. Gakuto caught a glance of the scene from the corner of his eye, suspicious.

'Jeizu-chan likes Yuushi?...'

He looked down sadly. Yuushi nodded to Jeizu then they all left.

Yuushi left the school with Gakuto as usual.

"So Gakuto, have you remembered the idea you had?" Yuushi asked.

"Hm..? Yeah a bit.. Why?" his bestfriend replied.

"Nothing. It might be a good idea. Who knows, maybe you can include it in the closing event. So what is it?"

"Jeizu-chan already has everything planned. It might add problems if I suddenly say my idea."

"The principal said that the tennis team will handle the closing event. That means ALL of us has to help. Not just a part of the team. I'm sure it'll be fine if you say your idea,"

"Never mind it, Yuushi." Gakuto put his arms behind his head.

"At least tell me what it is,"

Gakuto sighed, "Fine,"

~About a week before the event~

Jeizu and Taki decided to see how the ice sculpture was going, so they visited Atobe's mansion. The butler opened the door for them, revealing a large block of ice. Atobe was talking to the ice sculptor. When he finished talking, he walked to his guests,

"Welcome to Ore-sama's mansion."

"That's a block of ice." Taki stated, looking up at it.

"Hm... where'd you get it?" Jeizu said.

"Somewhere in the tundra or maybe the North pole." Atobe replied. "Where are the others?"

"Choutarou's checking with the amezaiku sculptor he hired. Yuushi is busy helping Gakuto with some homework. Choutarou and Shishido are at school, helping with the decorations. And Jirou is probably asleep somewhere," Jeizu said.

"What about your surprise, ahn?"

"Oh don't worry about that. It's all settled." She said, grinning.

Taki chuckled, "I'm excited."

~That Night, At Gakuto's bedroom~

Gakuto lay there on his bed, his arms behind his head. Wondering if Jeizu really does like Yuushi.

'It makes sense though, she's always with Yuushi. They're both in the same class. What if they're already in a relationship and they're not telling anyone? What if...' he turned to his side as an image of Yuushi and Jeizu holding hands and being all lovey-dovey slipped in his head. 'Damn it..' he turned his hand to a fist, clutching part of his blanket. Closing his eyes tightly, holding back tears.

~At The Event~

Jeizu was ecstatic; she couldn't stand still even for a moment.

"Calm down, Jeizu-chan. It's still a few hours before the closing event." Choutarou smiled lightly.

"I wish the School Fest would end," she said out of impatience.

"You hate it already?" Yuushi appeared behind her.

"Ah Yuushi. Not really, I just want to see our closing event." she replied.

"Sou ka. You received my text last night?"

She grinned, "Yup. Where's Gakuto?"

"He wanted to ditch the School Fest. But I convinced him not to,"

"He what? Why?"

Yuushi shrugged, "I don't know."

Just then, Gakuto arrived. With his hands in his pockets. Looking like he's in a bad mood.

"Ah Gakuto, you're here." Jeizu smiled happily.

"Choutarou, come here, I need some help," Shishido called, carrying a chair with a few stuff on it.

"Hai!" Choutarou ran toward Shishido.

"I'll go see what Atobe's doing." Yuushi walked off.

Jeizu wondered why everyone left. "Okay then.. So, I heard you wanted to ditch the event. Why?" She put her hands on her waist.

"Betsuni," he looked away. Even though she might have unknowingly broken his heart by "being with Yuushi," he didn't want to fight with her.

"Is something wrong?"

"Iie, nothing's wrong. I just.. maybe I woke up on the wrong side of the bed," he replied. 'A lot is wrong..' he thought. She looked at him for a moment,

"Alright then. It seems that everyone just left. I want to see what the other classes did. Come on," she took his arm and walked.

"H-hey.." his heart jumped as she touched him. 'Jeizu...' he wanted to hug her tight. 'Why did you have to like Yuushi... ?'

They roamed around the school premises. Playing a few games and such. She bought some cotton candy and gave it to him.

"See, I'm the one buying stuff. You're just girly aren't you," she teased. Gakuto blushed lightly.

"Hey! I'm not girly," he pouted as he took the cotton candy.

She laughed at his cute pout. "Kawaii na,"

He blushed more, "Jeizu.."

She looked at him with her brown eyes and he quickly looked away.

"Gakuto, Jeizu, Atobe says he needs everyone in the gymnasium. Well not everyone, just the group." Taki ran up to them.

"I bet there's boasting involved." Jeizu muttered as they headed toward the gymnasium.

If Jeizu did bet, she would have won. Taki opened the doors to the dark gymnasium.

"Oi Atobe, hit a few lights will ya'," Jeizu said.

"Just close the doors so Ore-sama can show you the masterpiece,"

She rolled her eyes. "I knew there was boasting involved."

Taki closed the doors. Getting everyone in pitch-black darkness.

Then Atobe spoke, "Prepare to see the best ice sculpture Hyotei, and the world has ever seen."

Then everyone heard drum roll. Jeizu rolled her eyes at the theatricality of it all. Then a ring of spotlights on the ground turned on, pointing to a huge, and I mean huge sculpture of Hyotei Gakuen's logo. Also some ice machines were pointing at it to stop it from melting.

"Wow.." Jeizu craned her head up to look at it. "I have to admit that is really impressive. You've outdone yourself, kind of."

Jirou clapped. "Sugoii!"

"That is impressive," Yuushi looked up at it.

Choutarou smiled lightly.

"Where's the ice sculptor? I want to congratulate him for finishing such a creation." Jeizu asked.

"Masterpiece," Atobe corrected.

"Fine, masterpiece." she sighed.

"The ice sculptor is waiting anxiously. He can't wait to show it. He's just somewhere around here. Feel free to look for him. Ore-sama has to check on the fireworks," And with that, Atobe left the gymnasium.

"Unusual," Jeizu spoke.

"Indeed." Yuushi said.

"Usually he'd order someone else to do it. I wonder what's gotten into him,"

~Night-time. Nearing the closing event~

The whole team was at the rooftop, waiting for their closing event. The speakers turned on, with the principal's voice coming from it,

"Good evening. I hope everyone is having a great time. Thank you all for coming. In a few minutes our tennis team's closing event will be starting. I'm sure you all see the large covered object in the middle instead of a bonfire. That's part of Atobe Keigo's surprise. Well don't let me spoil the fun, you students continue on," the speakers turned off after a little chuckle from the principal.

"Yay! I can't wait!" Jeizu excitedly said. Gakuto took a deep breath. He's been arguing with himself the whole day on whether he should ask her if she likes Yuushi or not. Now he's made his decision.

"Jeizu-chan, anou.. can I talk to you for a minute..?"

She turned to look at him, "Sure,"

They both headed to the other side of the rooftop.

Yuushi smirked. Knowing what Gakuto is gonna' do.

'Ganbatte,' he thought.

Jeizu leaned on the railing, looking down at the people having fun.

She smiled and turned around, "What do you want to talk about?"

Seeing her smile, Gakuto mustered up the courage.

"Do you like Yuushi?"

'An unusual question,' she thought. "Um, no, I don't." she laughed a bit. "Well I like him as a friend if that's what you mean. But as something else, I don't know," she shrugged.

"S-so... in Hyotei, who DO you like?" he asked shyly.

This startled her, "Oh um... s-someone.." she smiled. "Cute, funny, adorable, and has a childish personality. I think he's completely amazing,"

He looked down. "Oh.. so it's not Yuushi then."

She chuckled lightly. "No it's not Yuushi. Though Yuushi is amazing too. Let's see.. I'll give you a hint, he has red hair and he loves tennis."

"Kikumaru Eiji..?"

"Good guess. But he's not in Hyotei. Though he does fit some of the qualities, but it's not him. Oh here's something that doesn't fit him.. well I don't just have a crush on the guy, I think I love him."

That hit something.

"...Really... I think we should get back now. The closing event might start soon." he turned around to leave. She grinned and grabbed his hand, pulling him back.

"Silly.. you're the only redhead I like,"

His eyes widened as his mind processed everything.

"Jeizu-chan..." he looked at her. He wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly. Jeizu smiled and hugged back.

"Actually it's not, 'I think I love him.' It's, I love you, Gakuto,"

"Jeizu..." he couldn't help but keep repeating her name. The name that when spoken, people will know, they'll say, 'Ah Gakuto's girlfriend.'

He was thinking too much. Too excited.

He smiled, "I love you too," he cupped her cheeks and softly kissed her.

"Yes! Finally!" Shishido said, smiling. He took a picture of their very first kiss.

Choutarou smiled. The rest of the regulars were spying on them.

Yuushi sighed, "What took you so long, Gakuto." he smirked.

Taki smiled at the young couple. "Oh.. our closing event is starting."

Everyone headed back to the other side of the rooftop. Jirou, now awake, couldn't wait for the fireworks to start. Gakuto held Jeizu's hand tightly. Never wanting to let go.

One by one the firework burst into the sky. Large colorful fireworks. Some with designs. Mickey Mouse, flowers, hearts, etc. Everyone ooh'd and ahh'd at it. Then, as signaled, the large blanket covering the ice sculpture was pulled down. Everyone gaped at the large Hyotei logo. Then they all clapped, smiling. Proud of being in Hyotei Gakuen.

Then a few chefs came out from the school building, carrying a large cake that could feed a village(I am exaggerating :P). The cake was a chocolate cake. It had the tennis team's color. And on the middle were the regulars' faces. Perfectly decorated as if it were a picture.

There was also a camera-guy on the rooftop, holding a camera connected to a large screen so everyone could see the cake.

"SUGOII~!" Jirou exclaimed. "Atobe, Atobe! Look at my face there it's so huge! I want to eat my head!" he tugged on Atobe's sleeve.

"Yes Ore-sama can see that,"

"Oh look.. Atobe's head is huge. It's like the real thing!" Jeizu teased.

"A center-piece, ahn," he smirked.

"Yes, fine, I ordered them to put your head in the middle. Happy now? It kind of makes sense though, since you're the captain and all," she said.

Atobe kept on smirking. "Well, sankyu then. Ore-sama's head looks perfect as the center-piece," he looked down, admiring his large head on the cake. She rolled her eyes. Yuushi took out something that he hid.

"Here, Gakuto, as Jeizu requested." he held a cake shaped like pocky and looked like pocky. And it had pocky sticks of different flavors around it.

"Wow!" His eyes sparkled.

"Pocky! That's mine!" Jirou lunged at his favorite snack. Jeizu held him back, "No, Jirou! That's for Gakuto! Well it's for everyone, but mostly it's for Gakuto! I'll have another one made just for you, soon,"

Jirou calmed down a bit, "I don't want it soon, I want it now. Or maybe tomorrow! I just want it."

Jeizu giggled, "Yes tomorrow," she pat his head.

Gakuto hugged Jeizu again, "Domo arigato gozaimasu!"

She smiled. "Dou itashimashite, Gakuto,"

They all crowded around the cake and took a slice.

"Atobe, Atobe, try mine," Jirou held a spoon with cake on it and attempted to feed Atobe.

"No thanks Jirou, I'm sure it tastes the same as Ore-sama's cake," Atobe said, blocking Jirou's attempts.

"Aww.. pleeeaase?" he begged.

"Oh fine,"

"Yay!" Jirou fed Atobe the cake. "So?"

"It DOES taste the same as Ore-sama's cake,"

"But it tasted better when I fed you, right?" Jirou grinned. Atobe was surprised at this question, "Hm.. Ore-sama didn't notice that. He has to taste it again then," he smirked.

Jirou brightened up, "Sure!" he fed Atobe again.

"We have another couple here too. Aww that's so sweet," Jeizu said. "Baby Jirou and Atobe, so cute!"

Everyone chuckled.

"Baby Jirou?" Yuushi asked.

"Yeah, 'cause he's cute. And I sort of see him as the baby of the group. Don't ask." she replied.

"You're okay with being called a baby, Jirou?" Shishido chuckled.

"As long as Jeizu-chan is the mama!" Jirou grinned. "'Cause she's so sugoii!" he hugged her and she lightly messed his hair.

"Oi, that's mine," Both Atobe and Gakuto spoke.

"Jeizu, Pocky game?" Gakuto held up a Pocky stick, smirking.

She grinned. "Absolutely."

They both held an end of the Pocky stick between their teeth. Then they started to bite it. Making the stick shorter and shorter until it was gone. Leaving their lips to touch. She kissed him, he kissed back.

Shishido thought this was a perfect moment to capture their second kiss. Just as he took the picture, a few last fireworks burst into the sky. Making a perfect picture.

The very last firework, after the picture was taken, was,

"Hyotei Forever"

Everyone cheered and shouted, "Hyotei forever!"

That night, Jeizu put a picture in her picture frame, she placed it beside her bed and lay down to sleep. Not before texting Gakuto, "Oyasuminasai," and he replied with, "Oyasumi, Jeizu,"

She smiled and went to sleep.

Now, like an episode, we pan the camera toward the picture frame.. showing the picture of the two lovers, sharing a kiss with fireworks as their background. Brightening up the night sky.

[1] Amezaiku = A candy sculptor (takes years to learn it)


End file.
